You're a Wizard, Louie
by L.R.Zurn
Summary: Basically it's me in the Harry Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1

My parents were rich; I'm not boasting I'm simply stating a fact. My father was an award winning particle physicist and my mother was the CEO of a top earning company. Such as it was they were never home, and I spent my days with our butler and maid, Tom and Gina. That's what I called them; however my father and mother preferred to call them by their proper names Thomas and Regina.

I realized I was different when on my eighth birthday when suddenly and without provocation my neighbor's hedge, which had been trimmed to look like a swimsuit model, burst into flame. The only reason why I had reason to believe it was me was that I angry that my parents had missed yet another of my birthday parties, and I had been staring intently at the topiary that lined the border between our houses.

Luckily Tom and Gina knew exactly what was going on. You see, they were wizards and soon after the "incident" they explained what had happened. They explained that this was not the first instance of a demonstration of my abilities. As a baby, I had levitated toys into my crib to play with them; on my first day of school I had transformed into a porcupine and hid in the school garden until about lunch time when I suddenly found myself sitting in a bed of roses.

Needless to say I was elated at the prospect at having magical abilities. And for the next three years I studied up on all things magic. You might think this would be difficult to do in a Muggle, it still bothered me to use that word to refer to my parents, but that's what they were, house. Fortunately for me our library contained a rather large volume of books on all matter of magical subjects.

You see my father had asked Tom, "Thomas, as you might have realized the library is empty. While I'm gone would you please fill it? I won't read any of them so just choose whatever you like, just make it look expensive." That was my father, couldn't care less about what was in his house so long as it looked like was expensive. And Tom, for reasons even he couldn't explain, had filled the shelves with books on magical subjects.


	2. Chapter 2

Then on my eleventh birthday I received my letter. I remember we had ended the video chat with my parents. On this particular birthday my father was at a conference in Switzerland and my mother was at a meeting in Japan. Even though they couldn't actually be at the house I felt happy that they could at least set some time aside to spend with me, albeit over a computer screen.

As I was saying, after we ended the chat, I got my letter. It had arrived in the mail earlier that morning, and Tom had taken it, in order to give it to me later. He handed it to me and though I was confused by the parchment and wax seal, after coaxing from him and Regina, I opened it.

Enclosed were two sheets of parchment the first read like this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Zurn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Needless to say I was confused but then Tom and Gina explained to me that I was magic and that this letter said that I was accepted to go to one of the finest magical schools in the world.

"But what does it mean, 'We await your owl?'"

"That's how the wizarding world communicates, by owl," Tom replied in response to my query.

"But I don't have an owl," I protested.

"Not yet, how 'bout tomorrow we take a trip to London," Gina suggested.

"We'll have to clear it with Mr. Zurn," Tom reminded her.

"Oh he won't mind," Gina insisted.

I was excited, not because we were going to London; I'd been many times before, but because of this new aspect of my life that was just beginning. Magic, my mind swam with the possibilities. I spent the remainder of the night asking all about magic, witches, owls and the like.


End file.
